Undercover for the Earl and Butler
by Amethysts27
Summary: She knew what had to be done in order to stop her family, even if it meant calling the Earl Phantomhive and his Butler into the case
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1:Saved by the Butler

We just arrived to our destination, which is London, To tell you the truth, I am not at all excited anymore, ever since we started out tour around England, I was never truly happy, even though I plastered a fake smile on my face,like it was nothing.

It was because of my family and what they were doing to please father.

They were abducting children left and right. I never joined them,even though Joker tried to persuade me into doing it for Father,but I could really careless on what Father wants now.

I did what was right ,and I took Betty with me,and I followed them,and I sabotaged their plans on every child.

I saved upto 47 children from Father,but one night ,Peter and Wendy caught me,and I was sent back home with Jumbo and Joker behind me.

But I never thought that they would lock me up in a cage to make sure I didn't escape. This became routine,they would put me in a small inclosed cage that would barely fit two people,everytime they went out.

I wasn't looking forward for tonight at all.

After we got the tents set up along with the animals in the main tent, I went to go change out of my circus attire which consisted of a black leather corset that revealed my breast.

Along with a short black skirt that had red silk cloths draped around my waist and legs to make it look like a drape.

I argued against wearing this,but at the time, I was willing to obey Father's every consent,and just dealt with my immodest predicament.

I changed into clothing that covered my legs and chest,it was similar to my attire before the circus came to existence. But instead of my maroon jacket, I had a black shawl over my shoulders.

I knew some of the men in the circus ,were perverts,even though some tried to hide it,but I know when their eyes are on me ,especially when wear my circus attire.

It turns out today,Three of them approached me,like they would do when a prostitute wold come near them at a brothel.At this time no one was around to see,so they took action.

And they were quick on their feet,and I didn't have time to comprehend what was going on.They started to grab on me on all the places a women should not be touched, I had no choice, but to cry out for help,while they ripped my shawl and simple dress aside.

I closed my eyes, to afraid to move and watch what was going to be done ,I wished I had my whip,but then I felt one being ripped off of me and heard grunts, punches, scattering feet going away from me. And then I heard a masculine voice call to me.

" Are you alright, Miss?"

I open my eyes to see a handsome man with ember hair with ruby red eyes wearing a white shirt, with black pants, tailcoat and shoes.

Then,I saw him take of his tailcoat and put on my shoulders and then, I remembered that I was quite naked. I blushed and mutterd a 'thank you' to him.

" No trouble, Miss,but may I ask what are doing here alone with the vulgar men?

" I was actually taking a walk by myself, since no one was around, but before I knew it. They were here and jumped me. " I am sorry that you had to see me in such a horrible sight,especially you being a gentry.

"My lady, I am sorry to inform you,but I am no gentry,but simply a butler,and do you so happen to be part of the circus?"

"Yes,I am. "

"Then,shall I walk you to your private tent ,and change into clothing.So that you wouldn't be prodded upon again? " After all, I am afraid that my coat won't do much for you."

"You d-don't have to do that,there is no need for you to go that far. Especially, after you helped me. "

"Why,if I let you go what kind of butler would I be?"

" I ,guess it is alright, but I don't know your name?"

" My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and may I get yours also? "

"My name is B-uh-Mally,it is Mally."

"Well,then Miss Mally, shall I escort you to your private tent?" He gestured his hand towards me,and I took it after a few hesitantions,and my arm looped under his arm.

"T-Thank you. Mr.Michaelis."

"Just call me, Sebastian."

"AlrightSebastian, thank you."

I was saved by a handsome butler dressed in Black.I thought as he led him to my tent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Thinking of the Butler

To tell you the truth,I never thought that I would be somewhat attracted to another male except Joker . However, my feelings started to go towards another man.

Hold on...

I just met the man,I think that the lack of sleep is getting to me.

But even when I tried to sleep,he was still on my mind.

The next morning, I ended up catching influenza,I blame those bloody maroons for it . They were quite lucky that I wasn't with my whip at the time.

Beside that point, I wasn't so lucky to have notice that I cought the flu until after I got ready and prepared Betty for tonights show.

I am one of the main acts in the show,and we don't have anyone experienced enough to be the _Beast Tamer_ for tonights act.

I do hope that Joker finds someone, especially someone who _Betty_ takes a liking to.

And I need to find something to do, since I am confined in this emergency tent by Doc.Lets see, I could take a nap,draw,read,or talk to myself.

What the heck... I will multi-task only two of them reading and drawing.

On second thought, a nap sounds great right now.

I twisted and turned in that lumpy bed,but could not go to sleep.I wonder if he will show up,again?

 ** _NO, BEAST, HE JUST SAVED YOU FROM COMPLETE DISASTER THAT IS ALL!_**

 _BEAST?_

 _ **HUH?**_

 _J-JOKER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ' ERE?_

 _I came to check up on 'ee.Gett'n any better, Mally?_

Um, no not really, I was about to take a nap to see if I feel any better later.

 _Well, if you still don't feel better, I found someone who can take your place for tonight._

 ** _I see._**

 _Alrighty then,I will see you later._

 ** _He is keeping something from me._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The Butler,New Recruit

I was stuck in the medical tent with no guarantee that there was going to be a replacement for tonights show.

But that was until I noticed Joker,Doc,and him step intothe medical tent and come over where I was resting.

"Beast,I found a excellent new recruit for 'ee for to nights show;His name is BLACK."

I stammered on what I should say to Joker if I should tell him that I already met Mr.Michaelis or Black. Joker,I-

"I already got to be acquaintanced with the lady" Black immediately interrupted me.

I took a quick glance at Joker,and he gave us a skeptical look and then I knew it was my turn to explain.

"Yesterday,he saved me from being hussled by some ruffians when I was walking late at night."

He stared at me , and then swiftly turned around towards 'Black' and started patting , well,more like beating down on Mr.Michaelis' back for thanks on rescueing me.

Wait a minute! 

"Joker,how is 'e go'in to train betty by tonight?I saw that he was go'in to answer me until Mr.Michaelis answered for me.

" Well, Miss Beast,I have great experience with felines,plus I couldn't back down the offer, since I absolutely adore them."

I wasn't so sure about it and I didn't want Black get hurt by Betty, and I guess, I gave slight pout since Joker patted me on the shoulder, and told me it will be alright, and saw Black train with Betty,before he 'ired him.

I just hope that nothing bad happens.


End file.
